Forgive the Children We Once Were
by villainsgirl
Summary: Several years after the war, Hermione finds herself lonely at her new job as librarian. When an old enemy turns up at the school she wonders how long grudges are held and if memories are only memories. "...People who I used to hate, I hardly remember...) Inspired by a great song called "Forgive the Children We Once Were" by Delta Rae :) Rated T just in case (mostly later chapters)
1. The Librarian

**AN: So this is kinda my first attempt at something like this. Please, please, please let me know what you think and if there is anything that I should change! **

It was five years after the war and not a day went by that Hermione didn't think about her friends. She missed them more than anything in the world. Harry had gone on to be an Auror. Hermione frequently wrote to him, but he became increasingly busy with his new job. Ronald had decided to help George run Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Like Harry, he had become more and more busy after he left Hogwarts. From the letters that Hermione had received he was taking over more and more hours at the shoppe.

To answer the obvious question, Ron and Hermione had broken off their romantic endeavors. After the war, the two found that it was hard to find the love that they had expirienced durring their time at Hogwarts. Hermione was not saddened at the sudden end to their relationship, but rather relieved. He had always been a great friend to her, and she wanted that once again. To the best of her knowledge, the red-head felt the same way. They were too different to have a stable romantic relationship, but their differences made them great friends.

Miss Granger had taken the position of librarian at Hogwarts. Although, many concidered her to be over-qualified for the position, she loved the job. The war had taken its toll on most of the students and teachers involved, and that included the top-of-the-class girl. Hermione found great tranquility in the immense shelves and endless books. The books did not ask her questions, they did not pressure her to tell them about the war or about her break up.

It was a lazy Monday morning in the old library and Hermione was sitting at a desk in the corner of the library watching as severl children studied. A group of two boys and one fluffy-haired girl reminded her bitterly of her friends. The sun was coming through the window like waterfall of gold. The serenity of the old library reminded Hermione of her love for leaning. She walked along the rows of books and let her highschool memories come back. With a smile she turned to look out the window. In a way she was happy for Harry and Ron, but she also wished they were closer. There was so much that they hadn't talked about. They hardly even talked about the war. But she knew that it would be asking too much of them. Hermione knew that Harry could hardly think of the war, let alone talk about it. And Ron, well, Ron was Ron, talking about anything so emotional and deep was too far out of his comfort zone.

Hermione sighed to herself and slowly turned around and found herself slamming into something hard. She looked up.

"...Malfoy?"

**Eee! Do you like it so far? Please give me some feedback! :) And keep reading! My next chapter will be up soon!**


	2. The Potions Professor

**AN: Hi, again! So glad you kept reading! If you haven't listened to the song that inspired this Fic please do! "Forgive the Children We Once Were," by Delta Rae. It is a fantasitic song by an incredibly talented group! Please don't forget to R & R!**

"...Malfoy?" Hermione took a step back from the blond.

"Granger," he said with a bit of bitterness. "I suppose you work here now."

"Yes," she said slowly, "in fact...I do work here, now. And I have been working here for quite some time." She looked over the tall boy in front of her. He was definatly no longer a boy. His blond hair was grown out a bit more than she had seen it before. His icy grey eyes were as distant as they had always been. But instead of the coldness that danced in the grey, their was a touch of pain. "What are you doing here, Malfoy?"

"Working," he said quietly. "I was recently offered a job as the Potions professor."

"I see," Hermione said slowly wondering how he got the position after spending a year in Azkaban. "Then," she stepped around him and walked to her desk, "I suppose I'll be seeing you, won't I?"

"Yes, you will, Granger," he said watching the bushy-haired girl take a seat at her desk. "So, how is the golden trio?" Hermione widened her eyes.

"Oh, well...they...we are fine. Harry is an Auror and Ron...Ron is working with George at his shop..." she looked down at the desk wanting the slytherin to leave. Slowly, Hermione took a breath and gathered herself. "Mr. Malfoy, I assume you know how a library works. If you need my help to find a book, then ask. But I do have work to attend to."

"Of course," Malfoy said in a tone that she was unfamiliar with. He glanced down at his gloved hands and straightened his robs, looking all too much like Lucius. "I will help myself to the books I need." With that the blond walked away and disappeared behind a shelf. Hermione sighed and leaned back on her chair. There was something very different about him. The edge that he used to have was gone, in its place was an unfamiliar sad look. She couldn't help but feel a bit of pity for him. The war and its aftermath had clearly not been kind to the Malfoy boy.

He walked behind a wall of books and gazed over the familiar spines. He needed several books for his new classes but he couldn't keep his mind off of Hermione. She had looked so...different. There was a bit of saddness, no doubt from the war. But there was something more as well. He felt safe next to her. Draco shook his head and sighed. 'Safe'? What did he know of that? Besides, the Granger girl most likely still hated him for what his family had done.

The titles of the books blended together, but eventually Draco was able to find what he had been looking for. He set them on her desk without a word. The brown-haired girl checked him out and he left quickly worried that he was beginning to make her nervous.

**Ahh! So, how did you like the first meeting? I'd love some feedback. **


	3. The Future

**AN: Thanks for reading this far! :) **

It had been an incredibly long day filled with organization and new students. Hermione knew that the first few weeks were always the craziest. Most students had a hard time figuring out their classes and which books to check out. She had always been eager to help but after a while she got a bit worn out from all the questions.

After seeing Malfoy several days previous, Hermione had a hard time keeping him out of her mind. Every time she passed him in the halls she wanted to stop him. She wanted to talk to him about so much. Hermione continued to try to remind herself of the cruelties that his family put her and her friends through but deep down she knew that he was different then his father.

She glanced down the table at the new Potions professor. He was sitting quietly not even touching his plate. As the other teachers talked, Malfoy sat silently without one word. Out of nowhere he looked down towards Hermione. She gulped wondering if he knew how long she had been looking at him. The former Gryffindor gave a polite smile to Draco and looked back at her plate.

"Miss Granger," Headmistress McGonagall called down the hall. Hermione spun around to see her.

"Headmistress," she gave a polite smile to one of her favorite former teachers, "is there anything I can help you with?"

"I believe there is," Minerva said. Hermione pursed her lips and stepped closer to the older woman. She hardly ever asked for help with anything.

"What is it, ma'am?"

"I heard that you and Professor Malfoy met the other day in the library."

"Yes," Hermione answered unsure where the conversation was going. "He was looking for books for his class, I assume. We didn't talk that much...I...I suppose neither of us had much to say..."

"Yes," McGonagall stated with a bit of a sad expression that Hermione noticed. "I know about what happened, durring the war, I mean...between you and his...Bellatrix. I am not asking you to forget the part he played but...you understand that-"

"It wasn't his fault," the librarian said, "none of it was, he was forced into the positions that he was in. It was his family's doings, not his. I don't...I'm not angry with him any longer. And I know that in a way he helped us escape...if he was anything like Lucius or...Bellatrix he would have killed Harry, Ron, and myself..."

"You have become a very wise woman," said the older lady, "I was worried about the two of you working in the same building. But I am glad that you were able to put the past behind you. It is not only wise of you, but couragous. I can only hope that you will indeed help each other in the future."

"Of course, Headmistress," Hermione nodded. With a smile McGonagall turned and walked towards her office.

Miss Granger walked back to the library to close up. She was surprised that the Headmistress had pulled her aside just for that. It seemed strange that she wanted her to be friends with Malfoy, but she knew that the old woman knew more about him then she did.

...

Draco leaned back against the wall as Hermione walked back to the library. He couldn't believe that the Granger girl said that she wasn't mad with him. Draco couldn't tell if she was telling the truth but he smiled either way. Maybe she was safe? Maybe she could be his friend after all.

**Eeek! Hope you enjoyed! Please reveiw!**


	4. The Seasons

**AN: Yay! You continued! :) So I forgot to write it in the previous chapters but I do not own any of the characters, sorry. **

Sometimes it was hard to believe how fast the seasons changed at school. When the children started, it was still warm. Soon after the kids arrived the leaves began to change from emerald to gold and then to crimson. Eventually, the cool wind blew the leaves from the trees and brought the colder weather in from the north.

As the seasons changed, Hermione and Draco did not. Draco seemed to avoid Hermione and Hermione seemed to not mind. She secretly wondered why the Slytherin did everything to avoid her, but she convinced herself that it didn't matter. Occationally, they would see each other in the halls and each gave a polite smile but nothing more.

Hermione was soon to learn that Professor Malfoy's teaching was almost as infamous as his predecessor. Working at the library she often heard the children complain about the homework load that the Slytherin gave them. She laughed at the thought that he was becoming his godfather.

Soon the autumn turned colder and the wind grew more bitter. It wasn't long before the sky turned more grey and snow began to fall in sheets onto the ground and the frozen lake.

The Hogwarts' grounds were nothing less of beautiful. The building looked more magical than ever under the blankets of white. Hermione found herself entranced by the beauty of the lake and the other surroundings. She ran her hand through her thick unruly curls and smiled at the wind. She used to hate the way her hair would friz up from the breeze but she had grown used to it through the years. Zipping up her jumper futher, she maveled at the way the wind was able to get through her clothing. Normally, she would go back inside, but she found herself entranced by the beauty around her. It was after dinner and most of the children were in their rooms. She sighed and leaned agains the outside wall.

"Granger, you're out late," said a familiar voice. Hermione turned to see Draco coming her way.

"Malfoy," she said watching as the blond came closer to her. She couldn't hold back the fact that she was surprised to find herself talking to him. He must have wanted something. "How are you?"

"Alright," he said. "Aren't you a bit cold out here?"

"A bit," she laughed, "but it's nice to be outside sometimes. You know I miss walking around, sometimes."

"Would you like to take a walk," Draco said suddenly. Hermione widened her eyes.

"Umm, sure," she said striding up to him. Together, they walked down from the school and towards the forest. After the war there wasn't much that either of them feared. The forest was still dark, as it always was, but it was no longer as frightening as it used to be. To Hermione it was just a forest full of happy memories.

"So, how did you get the job of librarian," Draco asked breaking through Hermione's thoughts of another time.

"Well, after the war, I went on and studied just about anything I could," she gave a slight smile. "Many places had offered jobs to me. Don't tell Harry, but some people even wanted me to be an Auror, but I sorta wanted to go someplace..."

"Familiar," the Slytherin finished for her. She looked up at him with a hint of a smile.

"Yeah," Hermione paused, "and you?"

"I..." he trailed off and looked down at his hands. She was surprised how quiet he had become. "After Azkaban...I wasn't really sure where to go..."

Draco watched Hermione's comforting brown eyes with wonder. He wanted so badly to tell her everything that had happened but what would she think?

"I suppose Minerva reached out to you as well," she said after a while sensing that the subject made him uncomfortable.

"She did," he replied. "And I'm glad she did as well," Draco showed her a hint of a smile. "Otherwise I'd still be hiding away, someplace at the Manor..." He trailed off once again and mentally cursed himself for mentioning the Manor. Surely, Hermione, of all people, did not want to hear anything about that wretched place. To his surprise the small girl gave a bit of a giggle-snort.

"Well, McGonagall certainly wouldn't have that!" Hermione looked down at the snow that covered the ground and wondered about the white-haired boy next to her. She found it strange and somewhat concerning that he visually cringed at the words of his house. She wondered if he still lived there or not. She wanted to ask but she told herself that it was a conversation for another day. "Do you have plans for Christmas?" Hermione asked hoping to find a lighter note but instantly realized that it was a horrible question. She knew that Lucius and Narcissa were still in Azkaban and he had no other family. His aunt along with his godfather were dead.

"No, I don't," Draco answered simply. "Do you?"

"Umm," she wasn't ready for the question to be turned on her.

**Dun dun duuuun! Do you think Hermione has plans for christmas? Please review!**


	5. The Plans

**AN: Still don't own any of the Harry Potter characters (I wish I did!) Now right into the story!**

"Do you?"

"Umm," Hermione wasn't expecting the question to be turned to her. "I guess not, sometimes I go over to the Weasleys' but I'm not sure what I'll do this year." She paused having a feeling that she needed to explain herself further. "They've been getting more and more busy each year and I'd hate to invite myself over. I mean Harry'll go but...he's dating Ginny, so that pratically makes him family and I..."

"I thought you and Weasley..."

"No, we aren't together anymore. I guess we are just better friends, you know," she said. Draco nodded but infact he didn't know. He wasn't sure what she meant but he knew that she was far too intelligent for someone like Ron. "We still talk, though," she continued. "How about you?" Hermione looked at him. "Is there a future Mrs. Malfoy somewhere?"

"No," he paused unsure how to respond, "there really isn't."

"Figures," she said quietly. Draco scoffed.

"What do you mean?"

"I just figured you weren't the type for a domestic lifestyle. I assume that is far to submissive for you."

"No, actually I wouldn't mind it at all..." he said and they both fell quiet. After several uncomfortable minutes Draco felt the urge to lighten the mood. "You know," he started catching Hermione off gaurd, "Azkaban isn't really the best place to meet a woman. Sure," he started with a comedic tone, "we might have some similar hobbies but I doubt any of the women would make very good mothers or wives." Hermione couldn't help but smile. Draco's mocking tone of Azkaban was the last thing she expected.

"I supposed you're right," she said. As they walked down the small path before them, Hermione couldn't help but mavel at the fact they were actually communicating and without any mean comments. She felt Draco shift next to her and she wondered what was suddenly making him uncomfortable. Hermione noticed the Slytherin pulled his sleeve down over his dark-mark. Strangely, she was surprised that she hadn't noticed it before. The mark terrified the dark-haired girl in a way. She had almost forgotten what it looked like against the skin of a death eater. Quickly Hermione reminded herself that Draco was not actually a death eater, he was just caught up in something aweful.

"I don't blame you, I never have," she said quickly catching him off gaurd.

"What?"

"I don't blame you for choosing their side, or for anything. I know you didn't have a choice."

"Choice?" He questioned, Hermione suddenly regretted bringing up the subject. "I had plenty of choices! And I choose wrong every time. I never thought of you as ignorant, Hermione, but now I'm having second thoughts." She had grown accustomed to Draco's insults but hearing her name from his mouth surprised her.

"I'm not ignorant, Malfoy," she said.

"Yes, you are, you know very well that I could have choosen the right side with you and your friends...but I'm not like you...I'm not a good person!"

"Draco!?"

"What!?" He spat at her, "Did you forget that I'm not part of your golden trio? That I'm not one of the 'good guys'? Did you expect me to have some sort of explination for what I did? Because I'm not and I don't. What my family and I did to you-"

"Shut up, Malfoy," Hermione said with a bit of venom, "you don't know what you're talking about! 'You' didn't do anything to me! We may not have been friends back then, but that doesn't really matter. You could have killed Harry, and you didn't. You know full-well that if Lucius, Bellatrix or anyone in your family had been in your place, Harry would have died! You cannot tell me that saving Harry's life is nothing!" Hermione took a shaking breath and watched as the blond man stood frozen in front of her.

"Granger...I..."

"I think we are beyond that, Draco," she said gently, "call me Hermione." The Gryffindor felt a sudden ping of saddness for the man in front of her.

"Hermione," he started quietly unsure of what to say. He watched as the young witch's eyes turned gentle and forgiving. Once again he found himself with and overwhelming sense of relief and safety. The beautiful bushy-haired girl gave a small smile. "I really am sorry for...everything...I have been for quite some time. And I..."

"It's okay, Draco," he felt a flush coming to his face at the sound of his name from her mouth. "You don't have to appologize." Hermione looked around herself. "But it is getting awefully late. I don't suppose you would like to talk again, perhaps Sunday?"

"That sounds brilliant, Gr-Hermione," Draco said. He watched as the girl smiled once again and walked back into the old building. He couldn't help but wonder what he did right to deserve the way she treated him. Hermione was the first person, in a long while, to treat him like a good person rather than a criminal. He only wished he could find a way to repay her. Sunday was only a few days away, he needed to think of something and fast.

**AN: So? How do you like it? I know it's kinda slow but give them a break it was really their first normal interaction xD Please dont forget to review! Reviews are like cookies for me! **


	6. The Letter

**AN: Hey guys thanks for all the great reviews! :) You guys rock! Please let me know if there is anything that you think I should add :) I love the feedback so far! Also if you haven't checked out the song by Delta Rae I highly encourage it! Again, it's called "Forgive the Children We Once Were", which is where I got the title to my fic! Also, I do NOT own any of the characters, unfortunatly :( Have fun reading!**

**...**

Hermione sat in the auburn light of the library taking notes of the books that the library lacked. Even as a student she had noticed that Hogwarts could and should expand the number of books they had. As the librarian she was finally able to change what she wanted about the school, or at least the library. And for the time being, changing the library was enough for Hermione.

A large amount of books were beginning to pile around her desk. Some still needed to be sorted, some needed new tags, some needed new binding and some were just a hopeless wreck. Hermione was beginning to tire, after the long day. She was about to stand up to begin to close up when an owl fluttered in and landed on her desk. She was surprized by the scoll it held. The Gryffindor slowly pet the bird and took the note.

"_Hermione Granger,"_ It read, "_Sunday is just around the bend and I am sorry to inform you that I am needed back at my manor. It is purely a family matter and I am truely sorry that I will not be able to talk with you. If there was any way to avoid it I would, but I'm afraid to say that there is not. Please forgive," _signed, "_D.M."_

Hermione slouched back onto the chair in disappointment. She instantly wondered if the Slytherin was telling the truth. Draco had never been the most truthful boy, maybe he just didn't want to talk with her. Maybe she made him uncomfortable. It was already friday night and the children were most likely in their rooms. She wondered what made him write her so late. She only assumed that he would be leaving that night.

Hermione closed down the library and wrapped her cloak around herself. She wanted to get to the bottom of it. She needed to know what Draco was really doing. Although, it worried Hermione, she couldn't help but wonder if something she said had made Draco uneasy. When she had told him that she didn't blame him and that he wasn't the same as his family, something changed in his eyes. At first she had thought it was a good change, but now she obviously had second guesses. It worried her that someone with Draco's self-poisoning personality had written her such a note.

As the curly-haired girl made her way down the old halls something sickening gripped her stomach. Something was terribly, terribly wrong.

**Sorry that one was a little short! But what do you think is gonna happen?! Eeee! R & R pweeease!**


	7. The Manor

**AN: Still don't own any of the characters.**

**...**

Dread was beginning to settle in Hermione's stomach as she tried to run down the halls without causing a disruption. It may have been late, but it was not past curfew yet and several children still wandered through the halls.

"Miss Granger," said one girl suddenly, "where are you going?" Hermione stopped and looked at the small girl named Hilda. She had a thick head of blonde ringlets that flopped out in every direction.

"Hilda," Hermione said surprised by the young witch, "you startled me. I was just...I wanted to talk to Professor Malfoy."

"Professor Malfoy isn't here," the big-eyed girl said twisting a piece of her unruly hair.

"He isn't?" She paused, "Do you know where he is?"

"No," Hilda said, "but he's been gone all day." Hermione silently cursed herself for not going to dinner. If she went then would have known sooner that Draco wasn't there. "Are you okay, Miss Granger?" asked the girl, interrupting Hermione's thoughts.

"Yes, yes, I'm alright," she paused. "You should really get to your room, Hilda, curfew is in quarter hour."

"Yes, ma'am," she said skipping off.

...

"Headmistress," Hermione said walking into Minerva's quarters.

"Miss Granger," McGonagall looked surprised. "What on Earth are you doing here? It will be past curfew in nearly ten minutes."

"Yes, ma'am, I know but this is really important," she breathed out heavily. "Where has Dra-Professor Malfoy gone? We...I was supposed to meet up with him on Sunday, but he owled me."

"Yes, well, he has a bit of...family buisness to take care of," Minerva said with an obvious attempt to avoid the question.

"That is what he told me as well but..." Hermione stepped closer to her former professor. "Please, Minerva," she said quietly, "I need to know what's going on."

"Hermione, I'm afraid that he asked me not to tell you," she said quietly looking to her hands. "Mr. Malfoy is not a very open wizard, I don't know what is going on...and I know that he doesn't want you to get mixed up in it."

"Please," she said now begging more than asking, "he's the closest thing I've had to a friend at this school for a very long time. Whatever is wrong, I can help...or at least try." The headmistress looked at the witch before her. She suddenly realized that the girl may have changed a bit physically but she was still the same girl. Hermione was still determined, cleaver and protective. Minerva knew that there would be no stopping her if she wanted to find Draco.

"He went back to the Malfoy Manor," she said quietly knowing what the old manor meant to Hermione. "I don't know why he left, but he left fast. Something was...wrong, Miss Granger. When he came to me he wasn't his normal self." She paused once again and examined her fingers. "I cannot tell you what going to that manor would entail. I know I can't stop you, Hermione, but I can warn you. Mr. Malfoy is not the kind of man you are accustomed to dealing with."

Something in the last sentance made Hermione flinch. "I know exactly what kind of man Draco is," she stated bluntly. "I'm not afraid of him, I never had been. Of course he is not like Ron or Harry, but he's not cruel, he is not what everyone makes him out to be."

"So you're going?"

"I don't see how anyone can stop me, Headmistress."

"I wish you luck, Hermione. If anyone can help him it is you."

"Thank you," she said leaving, "Minerva."

...

**Sorry I promise the next chapter will have more Dramione. But warning! It has to get worse before it gets better. Be prepared for some darkness! Draco has been hiding quite a bit since the war! Please R & R**


	8. The Comfort

**AN: Hey I know you want to get to reading but I still dont own any of the characters! Also, I apologized in advace for the darkness and pain and bad stuff in this chapter. Hopefully they will get a bit lighter. If any of you have any ideas or anything you'd like me to add please review! And i promise more fluff to come!**

**...**

Hermione stood at the front gates of the immense Malfoy Manor. The gates had fallen off their hinges making it easy to step into the property, but it wasn't the gate that held back the young witch. She twisted a piece of her hair between her fingers and swallowed a bit of her fears. Deep down she knew that there was nothing here that would hurt her, but still she worried. If it hadn't been for her determination to make sure her almost-friend was okay, she wouldn't have thought twice about turning around.

Hermione walked under the broken gate and down the thick paved path. The building itself was darker than she remembered with ivy growing up and down the sides of it. Most of the windows were blocked up with wood or cardboard from the inside. It made her wonder what Draco could possibly be doing in that dark house. Hermione had always found it frightening to think what happened behind the closed windows of the Malfoy Manor. She figured that no sort of good ever found its way into a place like that.

Slowly, Hermione knocked on the giant doors of the house. She was surprised when it wasn't answered by a house-elf or even a spell. Instead, she found the door unlocked and slightly unhinged like the gate. Hermione couldn't help but want to scold Draco for not taking care of the things that he had. Without his aweful parents around the manor had lost almost all of its dignity it once had. Then again, after the war the entire Malfoy family lost their dignity, why would their house be any different?

"Draco?" Hermione called stepping into the giant halls. "Draco, I...I got your letter but we need to talk." She waited but no one responded. "Malfoy? Come one, you, I came all the way here and I'm not afraid to leave if you decide not to answer me!" Hermione huffed and walked deeper into the forboding house.

In all honesty, Hermione had no idea where to look. She looked in what appeared to be the kitchen, dining area and the great room, but found no Malfoy. Every once in a while she couldn't help but run her fingers over the letters carved into her skin. They had obviously healed but were still visible, especially to her. The medics had told her that she could hide and/or remove it with a simple spell but she refused.

After huffing up several flights of stairs, Hermione worried that she would never find him. She began to question if he was even there. Slowly, she turned the corner and found a door that was closed and locked. He was in there, she could feel it.

"Draco," she said, "It's me, Hermione." There was no reply. "I know you're in there." She sighed and leaned against the door. "Please, I got your owl...but...I'm sorry...if I did anything wrong...just tell me."

After waiting several minutes outside the door, Hermione was overwhelmed with a sudden panic. What if something bad happened? What if he was unconcious? She grabbed her wand.

"_Alohomora_!" Hermione said. The door's locked unlocked and she slowly opened the door.

The room was immense and dark, not unlike the rest of the house. It was hard for Hermione to believe that a boy used to live here once. There was a giant bed in the corner near the door and a desk at the other end of the room. The immense room was painted deep green with mahogany trim that matched the bed frame. It was a beautiful room, Hermione decided, in a dark way. The room was quiet like it's owner. Sadly, the giant window was boarded up with rough old wood and broken nails.

Hermione saw Draco sitting in the corner of the room in his bed. His back was against the wall and his knees were drawn almost to his chest. It appeared that he was writting something on an old parchment with an enchanted quill. His eyes were wide when she broke through his lock.

"Gr...Granger," he stuttered in shock. "How did you..." he glanced down and saw her wand in hand, "Oh."

"Sorry, Draco," she started. "I...I came to see if you were alright. I was worried. You left Hogwarts so fast. I didn't even get a chance to ask where you were going."

"That's why I left so fast...why did you come here?"

"Didn't you hear what I just said?" Hermione raised her eyebrows in disbelief. "I just told you that I was worried for you."

"Oh?" Draco looked down at the parchment on his lap and then back up at the girl standing in his doorway. He found something ironic about the situation. Most men would have been thrilled to see a beautiful woman standing in their doorway asking if they were alright. Most men would be happy to have a giant mansion alone, with a beautiful girl. But not Draco Malfoy. He was worried and confused. He didn't understand why Hermione had come all this way to see him. She had to walk through the very house Bellatrix had tortured her in...just to see him.

"Well?" Hermione asked after a bit. She walked over and gently sat at the edge of his bed. "What's wrong?" The cleaver girl watched as Draco looked back down at his knees. His almost-white hair was unkept and messy and he had giant circles under his eyes. She was shocked that she hadn't notice his apparent lack of sleep before.

"I...I just couldn't stay at Hogwarts any longer..." he paused and looked at her with sad, cold, grey eyes. "...I have...nightmares a lot...and I just can't seem to make them go away," he explain.

"I understand," Hermione said gently. "I used to have them all the time...but they went away eventually..." She moved closer to him and leaned against the wall beside him. "Your nightmares will subside eventually, I promise." Hermione gave a small smile.

"And if they don't..." Draco trailed off and looked away from the girl beside him. He couldn't believe that she was actually sitting next to him. Slowly, he felt her warm hand grab his. Hermione squeezed his hand and a small smile crept onto her face.

**...**

**Yay! Hope you like so far! Please r & r**


	9. The Embrace

**AN: Hey! Thanks for continuing to read! I guess after rereading my last chapter it wasn't that dark, but I hope you enjoyed anyways! Please read and review! Also i dont own the characters!**

**...**

Hermione sqweezed Draco's hand and let a small smile appear on her face. They sat in the darkness of the room for a while. She wanted to ask Draco so many things and she could tell he wanted to say something as well, but for a while it was nice to just enjoy the company.

"What are your dreams about?" Hermione asked after some time.

"The war...my father..." Draco said sounding as broken as he was. She grabbed his hand a bit tighter and he sighed. It was finally clear that she was the safest person he had been around in a long time. He knew that he needed to open up to someone, even if that someone was a beautiful, meddlesome mudblood. "...sometimes," he started with a shaking voice, "sometimes I dream about Azkaban...it really was aweful there...other times I dream that the war isn't over and...and my father wants me to..." He suddenly found a single tear rolling down his cheek. To Draco's surprise and pleasure he also found a warm hug embracing him. He leaned into Hermione and embraced her back. "...I...I dream about you as well..." he said quietly. "I should have stopped her...I should have done something...I should have-"

"Draco," Hermione said gently but forcefully as she grabbed his face. "You couldn't have done anything. If you even attempted to stop her...just imagine what '_he'_ would have done to you!" She grabbed him into her arms once again. "No one blames you, I promise, Draco." The Slytherin held tighter then he would ever admit to the small girl. "Draco," she said quietly, "can I see it?"

"See what?"  
"The dark mark."

"Oh." Slowly he pulled away from her and rolled up his sleeve. The mark had yet to fade. It looked even blacker in comparison to his pale skin. Gently, Hermione ran her fingers over the mark. "Can I see yours?" Draco asked so quiet she could hardly hear him.

"Umm, yeah," Hermione rolled up her sleeve to reveal the scars. Draco gently ran his fingers a long the scars. She instantly noticed a few tears roll down his face and broght him into a warm embrace.

They sat in each others arms for a long time. Hermione held the former death eater tight against her as if she was afraid he would slither out of her arms. She was done asking questions and he had nothing more to say. It was a perfect mix of exceptance and serenity that fell into the room.

Draco was the first to pull away from the long-lasting embrace. Hermione didn't mind though but she didn't want to be the first one to pull away. Without saying a word the curly-haired girl stood up and walked over to the windows. With a simple flick of her wand and a quiet word the old wood fell off the windows.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked walking up to her.

"I though you needed a little more light." She reached for his hand and he squeezed hers back.

...

"So, what's the paper about? Is it a letter to someone?" Hermione asked gesturing back to Draco's bed where he had left the paper and quill.

"Yeah," he paused and looked down at the girl looking staight up to him. "Umm...it's to a witch..."

"A witch!" She exlaimed in surprise trying to make the words seem happy.

"Yeah, she...uhh...I guess I just have been thinking about her a lot lately and I sorta wanted to tell you." He sighed and scratched his head.

"Well, you know, I could help you write it if you'd like...I mean I am a girl so..."

"That'd be brilliant! Thank you," he said. Hermione smiled and hoped that it looked genuine. She found it strange to realize how jealous this made her. At first she told herself that she was only jealous because he was going to have a relationship and she wasn't. But as she looked at the slytherin before her she realized a small sinking feeling in her stomach. In a way she had always found him attractive, even when he annoyed her. Now, all those years later, she cared even more for him. It was hard for her to just forget the way he opened up and embraced her. _Embraced_ her! Harry and even Ron had hugged Hermione hundreds of times, but this was different. He seemed to need her in those few moments more than anyone has ever needed her.

"Hermione?" Draco said intruding on her thoughts once again.

"Sorry," she said quietly.

"But would you mind helping me?"

"Not at all."

...

**Ahhh! Don't worry, Draco's mystery woman will come up in the next few chapters! **


	10. The Room

**AN: Again, thank you so much for reading! I just really hope everyone is enjoying it so far! This is really my first fic like this one so if you have ideas/feedback please let me know! I don't own any of the characters, unfortunatly :(**

**...**

The Slytherin boy and Gryffindor girl sat in the center of the large dark green room in front of an old parchment. Draco wrote every word with careful concideration of what Hermione had thought. After all, she had been and still was, the smartest girl in the school.

"Merlin, Draco, have you forgotten how to spell!?" She took the quill and corrected his letter once again. Draco smirked.

"Not all of us have the leisure of reading all day," he said. Hermioned looked sideways and him and laughed.

"Reading?! I do far more than that, _Professor_," she said laughing and making even the dark man smile.

"I do really hate it," Draco said after a few quiet minutes of writing.

"Hate what?" Hermione asked taking the quill back and editing another one of his mistakes.

"I hate being call 'Professor'," he said with a small smile, "it makes me feel old."

"Gee, thanks, Malfoy," Hermione bantered. "If you're old than I'm old. And I am not old."

"Whatever you say, Granger," he said taking the quill back. "Also, I would never used those words," he pointed out. "I would never say that 'I only wished I could have her'. It's suppose to be a kind letter, not a possesive one." Hermione looked down at the paper and read it over once again. She was somewhat surprised by how exact Draco was about the love letter. He really cared for this girl. Once again, another ping hit her in the chest. She quietly changed her edit and paused.

"So were you ever mad at me?"

"For what?"

"Punching you in the face?" Draco was taken aback by the girl's bluntness.

"Umm, not really. I mean at first, but it doesn't really matter. Don't you think I kinda deserved it?"

"Well, obviously, otherwise I wouldn't have done it."

"So, it's fine," he gave Hermione a small smirk. "Don't you think that we both did some dumb things as children?"

"Yeah, I guess we were all just children trying to be older then we were. I can hardly even remember the people I used to hate. I only remember the things that actually impacted me."

"Forgive the child I once was," Draco said glancing at the scars on Hermione's arm.

"We were only children, Draco, we only did what we thought was right. Both of us. You followed what your father told you was right, there is nothing wrong with that-"

"Except for the fact that he was a death eather."

"Even so, you didn't understand. You can't spend your whole life sorry for the things you should have done."

"You're right."

...

Hermione sat with Draco watching the snow fall out his giant window and helping him with his aweful grammer. She began to wonder if he had learned anything at all! As the day went on the Gryffindor became unaware how late it was getting. Eventually the world outside the Manor was black and inside the giant house it was freezing. Part of Hermione wanted so badly to lie in the darkness with her new friend and talk until the sun came up, but something about this girl was wrong.

"I should leave," Hermione said suddenly.

"You don't have to," Draco said quietly. "If you'd like you can sleep here..."

"No, no, I should really get home."

"Hermione, it's nearly four in the morning, just sleep in my bed, I'll take the couch." She was instantly surprised that the formerly spoiled boy was offering to sleep on the couch for her.

"Thank you."

"Of course," he said standing up. "I'll see you in the morning."

...

Hermione found herself in the dark room surround with Draco's green and black sheets. Never in one hundred years did she think that she would be lying in Draco Malfoy's bed. Yet, something in her was lonely and sad. She couldn't believe that he had found someone that he cared about. The letter they had written together was beautiful and any girl who would get it would be a lucky girl. He had certainly become a charming and caring man.

Draco lied on the couch with a wonderful but aweful feeling in his stomach. Just up the stairs was a beautiful girl. A beautiful, wonderful girl. He rolled over on the sofa and closed his eyes. He made a mental note to rewrite the letter in the morning to make it look better.

...

**Hey! Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	11. The One Christmas

**AN: Thanks for reading everyone! You people rock! xD I still don't own any of the characters! Here's a link to the song :) ** watch?v=QdCqdztVFTk&feature= ** It really fits with this chapter and the last so please check it out!**

**...**

It was Monday morning and Hogwarts was slow to start. It was only a few days after Hermione had spent the night at the Malfoy Manor but she still thought about the night often. Even working in the library couldn't take her mind off of Draco. She couldn't help but think about the way he talked to her and told her everything that had been hurting him for so long. She wanted to run into the potions room and give him a big hug. Painfully she remembered that he had his eyes on someone else. Hermione wished she had asked more about the girl but at they time she just wanted to help him.

The weeks went by fast, flying into the christmas season. All the children were beginning to get excited for the big break. Hermione was anything but thankful for the break. She had seen Draco off and on but wasn't sure if he still wanted to get together over break. To avoid feeling obtrusive, Hermione had stopped asking about Draco's letter to the mystery girl. It hurt to think about it for her and Draco clearly didn't like talking about relationships.

Draco stood outside and watched the last of the children leave for break. He remembered when he went to the school and everyone had been so excited. For multiply reasons he was never a big fan of christmas. He didn't mind getting gifts, obviously. But he really despised everyone singing, and dancing, and decorating their houses. He especially hated all the "Happy Christmas"-ing.

"Happy Christmas!" said a familiar voice behind him. Draco turned to see Hermione striding toward him.

"Happy Christmas," he said back in a rather dark tone.

"Don't tell me that you don't like Christmas!"

"I don't mind it..."

"'Mind it'." Hermione rolled her eyes and stepped closer to Draco. "So, I know you don't want me to ask, but is that special someone going to get that letter or not?"

"Yes," he said, "I've sent it."

"Oh," she said surprised. "So will you two be spending Christmas together?"

"It appears so." He watched as Hermione nodded slowly. "What will you be doing for Christmas?"

"Oh, I...I might go see my parents but they've been planning a vacation for the two of them for a really long time. I don't really want to get in the way of that. They kinda need to get away for a while, if you know what I mean."

"I see," Draco lied. He had no idea what she meant, in fact, she hadn't even answered his question.

"Well, I really have to get some books put away. I just came out to say 'hello' I wasn't sure if you were leaving but you were just brooding."

"I wasn't bro-" Hermione was already gone.

The holidays came all to fast for Hermione. She had spent so much time avoiding the Potions Professor that she had nearly forgotten to plan anything for Christmas. Naturally, she loved Christmas, but she had forgotten to write to Ron or Harry. It was one Christmas where Hermione Granger was utterly alone.

She sat in her room on the sofa eating a box of cookies that the Headmistress had given to all the Hogwarts staff. She had already eaten half the box with plans of finishing it before the Christmas specials were over. Hermione had broght a muggle TV with her to her room when she got the position of librarian. Although she had never been much for watching TV, her room seemed strangly incomplete without one and her parents insisted.

The old reruns of "Frosty the Snowman" and "Rudolf the Red-Nosed Raindeer" were just barely enough to entertain Hermione. She felt guilty eating away her Christmas in front of a TV but she wasn't sure what else to do. The Weasleys weren't expecting her, and they had too many people as it was. She couldn't get home in time to see her family. But what made her the saddest was that she couldn't see Draco. She could only imagine the lucky girl cuddling up close to him. Spending Christmas with the Slytherin was all Hermione wanted to do.

Draco sat in the comfort of his room located near the Potions class room. He watched the fire spark up and settle down for what seemed like hours on end. Where was the bird?! He cursed in his head. She should be here by now? Didn't she get the letter?

He couldn't help but wonder if the wonderful girl he had fallen so hard for was ignoring him. Maybe she didn't want to spend Christmas with him after all. Draco sighed and used his wand to put another piece of wood on the flames.

"Maybe, I should go check on her," Draco said to himself standing up.

Hermione lied on her sofa, surrounded by candy wrappers and opened envolopes. She had received several Christmas card from her parents, Ron, Harry and Ginny. Even Luna had sent her a card, but not Draco. By now she had given up on him and decided that Christmas this year was going to be small and quiet.

The old Christmas shows arroused several different feelings in her. They were the shows she had always watched from her father's lap eating Christmas dinner that her mother had made. They brought her back to a far more simple time.

The tons of chocolate that Hermione had engulfed hadn't seemed to take effect. They made her even more homesick and lonely. Suddenly, to her horror there was a knock on the door. For an instant she thought that if she stayed quiet enough the person at the door might think no one was home. But then she remembered that the TV buzzed with the sound of the Muppet's Christmas Carol. Hermione stood up and pulled her pajamas closer, in an attempt to make herself look slightly more presentable.

"Hello," Hermione answered the door, "if you don't mind I'm a bit bu-" She lost her words when she realized who was at her door.

"Sorry," Draco appologized, "I just..." he paused hearing the TV. Hermione silently cursed herself for leaving the volume so loud. "I see," he ran his hands through his hair and stuck them deep down in his pockets, "you have company."

"Oh, no," she giggled. "It's just my television. Umm...it's just a muggle thing... it makes lots of noise."

"Muggle thing? So, you're alone?"

"Yeah," her anger towards him was beginning to come back. "So, I thought you had a date or something?"

"Yeah?" he paused, "so did I. I guess she didn't want to come."

"Well, good for her," she said beginning to close the door on the Slytherin.

"Wait, Hermione!" He held the door open. His face hung only centimeters from hers. "Please tell me what's wrong! Why are you mad at me?"

"I thought we were going to spend Christmas together..."

"So did I."

"Yeah, well, now you have your bloody girlfriend so what do you need me for? Hmm?"

"Girlfriend? Hermione, the only girl I talk to is...wait...you didn't get it?"

"Get what?" Hermione asked just wanting to be left alone.

"My letter."

"What letter?"

"Bloody hell, Granger, I thought you were the smart one of the bunch?!" Draco sighed and pushed open the door. "Hermione, that girl I was telling you about..."

"Yeah, the one I helped you write the letter for?"

"Yeah," Draco moved his body closer to hers, "that girl is you." When his words suddenly clicked with Hermione's mind her heart began to flutter. A small blush came to her cheeks.

"It was?"

"It was." Draco pulled Hermione into him and pressed his lips against hers. She wrapped her arms around him and leaned deeper into the kiss.

**Finally!? Right? Please let me know what you think!**


	12. The Fire and The Snow

**AN: So thanks guys for all the faves and follows! :) **

**I don't own any other the characters.**

It was simply a beautiful night to sit by the fire and watch the snow fall in sheets onto the Hogwarts grounds. Draco and Hermione lied together on his couch, in each other's arms. It was more than either on could ever dream of. There was something peaceful and serene about the snow and the fire in such close proximity. They were opposite elements but yet they found a way to look beautiful together on the most magical holiday. The snow was cold and bitter yet beautiful and stoic. While the fire was intense and forceful yet cleaver and calming. Together the two elements sat in harmony enclosed in the Christmas night.

"I love you," said the light haired man.

"I love you, too," the brown-eyed girl replied and she reached out and held his left hand.

_**Fin**_

**So what did you think? I'd love some feedback for the last chapter! 3 Love you guys! Bye :)**


End file.
